


Red Leaves on the Water

by Little_Marquise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Masturbation, No Uchiha Massacre, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Uchiha Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Marquise/pseuds/Little_Marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no Uchiha massacre and the Uchiha brothers are living quite peaceful live. That doesnt mean though that they are getting on very well, especially since Sasuke went into puberty and being little emo brat became his new idea of cool image. What Itachi doesnt know is that Sasuke is secretly in love with him and thats why he started ignoring him. Yet Itachis feelings arent so innocent either. <br/>Or the Uchiha brothers go on a mission together and unexpectedly the mission is more than just regular C rank. Death threat arises and someone is trying to add fuel to the fire and manipulate the younger brother to his advantage. <br/>There is also some porn, so be aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Itachis Offer

Itachi was worried about Sasuke.

Itachi was worried about Sasuke because he just came to the age when boys were becoming men. Needless to say he felt kind of confused about it, but faithful to his newborn cool-no-matter-what attitude he didn’t really fancy the idea of talking about it. He also didn’t like the knowing looks his Itachi started giving him lately. Which also led to him trying to avoid Itachi as much as possible.

Itachi missed his little brother more than he was willing to admit. Unlike their parents he wasn’t oblivious to the changes his little brother was going through, he could sense the change of atmosphere and paid attention to Sasukes mood swings and change in behavior. His once chatty, cheerful brother became silent, moody, always bored, rolling his eyes at everything. And he even began ignoring him, his older brother, whom he used to be following on every step like a lost puppy. And Itachi noticed, of course he did, but he was also painfully at loss when it came to how he was supposed to act about it.

He remembered clearly how awkward and confusing puberty was for him. He started being aware of strange yearning, longing for something he didn’t really understand, urges he didn’t know how to deal with . It was very uncomfortable, especially in a household like Uchihas, not that his parents would have been paying much attention. Hell, the only talk he was given from his father was an unconcerned statement that a good shinobi never gives in to his animal instincts, probably given as result of catching him masturbating in a bathroom. In one word humiliating.

Otherwise Itachi was an exemplary son, despite his good looks he wasn’t involving himself in any affairs, he was no womanizer. The real reason though was that he wasn’t that much interested in women. First he was very ashamed to admit it even if only to himself, but after a while he had enough of pretending to think about boobs when he was jerking off, so he put up with his preferences. Yeah, puberty was indeed a painful period for him, so he could well understood his brothers disenchantment . He just didn’t know what to do.

His little brother would soon become a man, his body would be that of a man, he would think about things grown men think about. Itachi quite couldn’t imagine his little bro in that position.

Itachi squirmed at the idea, the image was refusing to leave his head though. Seeing his brother in this new light kind of took him of guard.

Itachi laid down as he was, shirtless after an evening shower and let his imagination go just for this moment. The image came back… Sasuke laying in his room, flushed and uncomfortable, trying to get at what to do, tentatively running his fingertips over the front of his pants. He would shudder at the touch, at the feeling, the warmth….

Itachi found his own hand wandering to his crotch and with little hesitation began caressing himself, biting his lower lip to keep quiet. It’s been a while since something made him so aroused. Itachi unzipped his pants and massaged himself through his boxers.

Sasuke! His stubborn but handsome features struck by unexpected pleasure, taking him unaware, making him so hard…

Sasuke! Aaa. He almost felt his aura, almost, as if….

“Itachi?”

Itachi froze dead. How could he have been so stupid to leave the door unlocked.

“Baka, didn’t they teach you to knock the door?!?” he said angrily, being more angry at himself than at sasuke.

Sasukes mouth closed again as he rolled his eyes.

“As if I should expect my brother being a pervert.”

Itachi swiftly zipped up his pants and frowned at the blushing boy leaning against in the doorway. Itachi could perfectly control his emotions so even in this situation he appeared completely unfazed to his younger brother. That was kind of pissing sasuke of, wasn’t his brother that one supposed to be blushing and feeling embarrassed. Obviously not, his brother remained his calm façade as always and the one blushing and squirming at what had just witnessed was himself.

“Come come, otouto, as if you didn’t do it yourself.”

Sasuke turned tomato red and reopened his mouth to spat something back, but shut it again when he noticed his brothers searching look.

“Very funny.” He dropped sarcastically and turned around. “The dinner is ready by the way, mother sent me.”

Itachi mentally kicked himself for teasing his brother but he had wanted to see Sasukes reaction to his blunt statement, he badly wanted to know how far his brother had already gone… very aware of how weird it sounded.

He was damned, must have been when thinking about his own brother like that. What has possessed him? “sasuke, you’ll be the death of me.” he said to no one.

 

When the Uchiha family sat down to dinner, Sasuke glared daggers at his older brother. After the meal was served, sasuke began absent- mindedly picking at his food, while occasionally sending itachi a glare. Itachi refrained from glaring back giving him a warm understanding smile instead. It caught Sasuke of guard, he made the mistake to look at the smile and immediately remembered the scene he had unwillingly overlooked a while before.

Itachi could see his little brothers cheeks turn rose again.

Sasuke squirmed on his chair suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in presence of his older brother. He could tell he was blushing again which didn’t make him feel any better. Itachi now appeared a little worried. Oh, that was just great. His brother kapt staring at him and he couldn’t get rid of the weird feeling in his stomach. He felt very restless now, restless and kind of hot. He brought one hand from the table to rub his stomach, but brought it quickly back upon seeing his brothers suspicious expression.

“are you allright, otouto?”

“Hn.”

Itachi rose an eyebrow, but didn’t make any further comments.

Sasuke cleared off as soon as dinner was over. Without doing the washing up of course. Itachi did the washing up sasuke had been supposed to do and went up to check if his little bro was really ok. The shower had just went of when he came to the upper floor. Hadn’t Sasuke already had a shower before dinner?

 

Sasuke woke up with a start and it took him a good few minutes to tell the place and time. The dream he had just had was so vivid, it seemed more like some kind of alternative reality. He had found himself on a clearing in a nearby forest, his brother’s once favorite training spot. He was watching him again from up a tree like he used to back than when he was just a kid. ( see…he wasn’t a kid anymore, though his dumbass brother still thought as him as one.) Screw him.

Itachi was always better at everything. It was so unfair. He graduated the academy at fucking 8! Even though he was considered a little weirdo in the village, he was regarded as one of the best shinobi in history of Konoha. Moreover he was a fucking saint, Sasuke had never heard of him hanging around a girl, doing parties, alcohol, drugs or anything, not that Sasuke would think high of such nonsenses, but it was more than a bit unnerving to have such a human-weaknesses-don’t-concern-me freak for a brother. In his shadow Sasuke felt dirty just having ramen together with friends or talking about girls with boys. Speaking of girls, Sasuke didn’t think of them any high either, they were all Kya! and Kawaii! and were weak, at least most of them (remembering Tsunade hitting him once).

Sasuke sighed, only an year ago that was what all boys of his age thought of them, but then something changed and that annoying creatures became a hot topic number 1. Kiba started bringing those perverted magazines and they all spent time between missions and trainings by drooling over those “heavenly tits” or “fuckable thigs” instead of sparring or discussing some interesting _jutsu_. What was wrong with them? Or was there something wrong with him? Sasuke squirmed. Could it be that he was gay or something? He pictured his brother again, the perfect _shinobi,_ and in the glow of his glory himself as a gay looser. He immediately felt even more dejected.

But it was not that he would get erections over guys or something. in fact he wasn’t even sure if he ever had one. Sure he knew from overhearing guys talking about stuff. As for example Narutos detailed description of thinking-about-Sakura jerking off was unforgettable, unfortunately. But at least he had some clue about stuff because it wasn’t like he could talk it over with his unearthly brother or his parents (o gods no!). Then again… maybe his brother was a human after all, he did walk onto him yesterday doing _that_. Sasuke turned red just recalling the image. There was no doubt about Itachis actions. His position, the movement of his hand, it was matching boys’ descriptions perfectly. It was after all what all grown men were obviously doing from time to time, touching themselves when thinking about “nice stuff”. Sasuke kept replaying the scene in his head and remembered the dream again. Come to think of that, Itachi was shirtless in that dream too. He was all sweaty and breathless from his training. He leant his hands against his thigs breathing heavily, making sure he hadn’t missed a single target. More relaxed he spread himself over the wet grass and let his hand wonder over his abdomen to rest on his clothed crotch, clenching slightly, fingers digging into the soft mess underneath. And he let out those noises again…

“Ughemmm.”

Sasuke let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It felt strange, like he felt sick or something suddenly. No…not like sick, just…aching in his lower abdomen, kind of swollen there. Sasuke startled… was he hard!?! Sasuke reached to make sure when a knock hit the door.

“ _Otouto_?”

Itachi? What the hell? Bad…bad timing.

“Go aw_” the door creaked open.

Itachi, that jerk! Wait, was he shirtless again? Whyon earth was he going around the house half naked? Oh, he had just had a shower. He is still a little wet. Like yesterday, like in the dream, oh, bad thing to think …

sasuke could feel blood rushing to his face, and somewhere else too. His hand was still halfway to his ?hard? crotch. Sasuke quickly jerked it away, to hastily to come unnoticed.! Itachis eyes widened at the gesture.

“Am I…ehmm, disturbing?”

“Yes!”

“Oh.”

“No! I didn’t mean… I mean I meant…” wait! Was it just Sasukes imagination or were Itachis cheeks an inch roser than before? That statue was able of blushing? Blushing at Sasuke?

Sasuke instinctively pressed his legs together. Another suspicious gesture, which made Itachis look seem even more suspicious. He was 70% sure he had erection.

Itachi smiled at him. 90% sure.

Why? Why was his own brothers smile affecting him in that way? It couldn’t be good.

“I can come back later.” Itachi suggested.

“_”

“when you ready. I didn’t know you were still in bed…sleeping.”

“Im fine. What the hell is it?” Sasuke did his best to sound annoyed, not confused, nor scared, nor like he wanted his hand back on his crotch, which was where it was itching to move.

“Well, if so, I was wondering if you wouldn’t like to accompany me on a mission Im taking?”

“A mission??? _Really_?” Itachi asked for him, still chounin, for a mission? Did the world hit its head? Now sasuke got genuinely excited ( yet in less bizarre way than before).

“Nothing difficult or dangerous. I took it just because I felt like coming back to that countryside again. “ A lie. Itachi took this primitive mission because he wanted some time alone with his brother…No, not for _that._ He needed some time to talk to him, to find a way to approach him again and figured that change of air could help them both to overcome their inhibitions and sasuke could open up to him an talk about what was eating him up. He wanted to believe he could regain his trust again.

Sasuke cooled down a bit upon hearing about “nothing dangerous”.

“If you don’t want to…”

“No. That’s wonder-, I mean okay. If you think you could use my help.”

Itachi mentally smirked. He could always count on his _bro_ going for a challenge, he was an Uchiha after all and he may not had been aware of that, but Itachi thought of him as of very talented and strong _shinobi_.

“So may I rely on your assistence?”

“Hn.”

“Okay then. We are leaving tomorrow before dawn. Make sure to be ready. (as if he could sleep through leaving on his first mission with _Itachi_ ) you don’t need to inform Tsunade or Kakashi, as for the objective, I will tell you on the way.”

“Hn.”

“Jaa, that’s pretty much it. Sorry for disturbance, please continue…”

“ITAAA-“ but he was already gone.

Sasuke hit the pillow again. The offer of a mission with Itachi was something he wouldn’t ever think of declining. No way he could pass this chance. Still there was the thing with _that_. But for the time being one excitement was silenced by another, so… maybe he had been imagining things after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is having a very weird dream... I mean, he would call it a nightmare, Im sure my dear readers will find a more fitting name. Its just a porn this time... well, you have passed the sign saying Unresolved Sexual Tension, so I guess you want mind that much!

It took him considerably longer than usual to go to sleep. He could easily blame it on jangled nerves, because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was on tenterhooks from the idea of setting out on a mission with Itachi in just few hours. He had spent the evening checking his weapons (at least 5 times) and packing stuff as the fact was gradually sinking in making him more nervous than he was before his first real mission ever. He forced himself to eat half the dinner (kind of didn’t have appetite) and excused himself as soon as possible to go to bed early to get proper sleep. Yet the sleep wasn’t coming and when it finally came, it could hardly be regarded as restful.

When he woke up, the persistent feeling in his guts was telling him he had missed something. What was it … he sneezed, damned sun… wait, what? Sun? The mission! He was supposed to have left on a mission before sunrise. Where was Itachi? Why didn’t he wake him up? Then again why would he wake him up like a little kid, if he wasn’t able to get up in time, how could he get a respect from his brother. Sasuke, you baka!

Sasuke jumped out of his bed, ultraquickly got dressed and without bothering with morning hygiene burst into the kitchen.

“What time is it?” he barked at his mother, who was washing off the counter.

“Oh, good morning Sasuke, I thought you had left with Itachi. A change of plan than?“ she gave him a motherly smile.

Sasuke snarled.

“Oh, don’t tell me you have slept in, darling. Than you could help me with a little cooking, right?”

W…what??? Cooking? Now he was scared (remember the look when was caught in itachis genjutsu? That’s it.)

“Which direction?” he snapped.

“?”

“Which direction he took?”

“Huh? Itachi? well… he mentioned something about the Northern Hill, but…”

“Thanks!”

“…you should at least eat something up before……ah, the kid will be my death.”

Sasuke was speeding through the forest, his heart beating wildly. He must catch up with him, there was no way to lose such an opportunity, even if he should make a total fool of himself and run himself down. His brother must be thinking of him as a complete nuisance now, he couldn’t leave it like that.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks upon the scene that unfolded before him. He ran over to a small lake, well hidden in the dense forest. It could be said that it made a romantic scenery with bent tree branches bathing in the mirror like surface and the golden sunrays making the water spark. The nearer shore made a little sandy beach littered with bleached driftwood .

And then his worst nightmares came truth, he saw the 2 of them! Eee? Sasukes jaw fell. There they were….sitting on a driftwood log spreading suncream on each others backs… was it some kind of nightmare but what the hell would be Kiba and Naruto doing in his nightmare? Then again, they were the reason it was a nightmare. Seriously it couldn’t be real, could it? And why were they…oh, kami, all naked?

“Hmmm, Naruto, you’ve been working out, weren’t you?” Kiba purred as he was massaging Narutos shoulders. Suddenly one of his hands circled Narutos waist and Naruto leant backwards making a small sound indicating where kibas hand had ended up.

Sasuke couldn’t hold back a shriek, immediately placing a hand over his mouth. Oh, kami don’t let them…

“Sasukeee?” Oh no, his fucking teammate must have heard him.

“Get out Uchiha, we know you are there playing a peeping tom.

Like the hell he had ever wanted to witness something like that in the first place.

Sasuke reluctantly left his hideout. Maybe he could at least ask him if they hadn’t seen Itachi, however silly it would sound. Sasuke was mentally commiting suicide for not waking on time, for not being able to catch up to his brother in time, for losing time with these perverts now….

“ Ehmm, didn’t you happen to see….”

Kiba turned around. Oh NO!! Sasuke almost forgot he had nothing on!

“Could you kindly cover yourself, you…” Oh Holy Shit, Kibas thing was rock hard pointing at him. Sasuke quickly turned away. He would pretend he had seen nothing.

“Common, Sasukee, whats the matter, we all men here, whats your problem?” Sasuke swore that the first time he would see his blonde teammate dressed and without raging hard on (not that he would have look at him…it, dammit), he would make him a chidori hole in the place where people usually have brain. Screw the teamwork.

“Yeah, common, Uchiha, you gay or something?” Sasuke turned tomato red, something clicked in his mind and unable to hold himself back any longer, he hit the dog boy square into his kisser.

“Aaaah, Kiba!!!” Naruto shouted and threw himself at Sasuke. Sasuke lost balance and they both tumbled down, Naruto falling flat on Sasuke trapping him between his wet and very naked himself and the wet sand.

“Naruto!” Sasuke barely had time for catching a breath when he felt the boy over him grab both his hands and press them to the sand. Hell, when did that ramen fucker became so strong? What was he…oh, SHIT! The dobe was still hard down there and it was now very persistently pushing against his abdomen, as the blonde sat up and straddled   him. Huh?

“the fuck, dobe? Get of…ahhh. Baka!”

“He likes it,na?” Kiba was holding his bleeding nose but obviously having a time of his life.

Naruto was leaning over him and Sasuke had a very good view of his well-defined abs, Narutos physique wasn’t half bad for someone his age, Sasuke had to keep him that and he was still wet and oily from the sunscream. And he Wasn’t so small down there either, sure he had seen him before, but…WAIT! It had been an accident, swear! Shit! This was definitely getting out of hand.

Sasukes breathing was shortening. He wasn’t attracted to Naruto… no chance, still the way he held him down, the way he moved in his lap and poked him with his…eeee. He enjoyed himself, bastard. Sasuke suddenly felt warm in his groin and couldn’t find strength to keep fighting Naruto off.

Kiba came over to the two of them and sank to his knees beside them.

“Come, come, Uchiha, welcome to the adult world.” He smirked and pulled his shirt slightly up, running his fingertips over the strip of Sasukes exposed skin.

“Kiba!” sasuke spitted menacingly, but the menace didn’t turn out half badass as he intended.

Kibas fingers were running circles over his abdomen occasionally brushing narutos erection, don’t have to mention the blonde gave out a deep moan every time. Sasuke was becoming to get somewhat light-headed, feeling weird below his waist…warm and … rather melted, Kibas touch was teasing him, pressing then disappearing again. The sensation somewhat echoed in his stomach, urging him to get more of it, his hips started to shake.

“Kiba!” Naruto moaned and to Sasukes ultimate horror kiba leant closer to his apparent lover and pressed his lips to his mouth. Sasukes eyes widened to the extent of reminding Rocky Lees. The boys over him were sharing very open mouth kiss, moaning and panting against each other.

“__” Sasuke were at loss for words. That…

His lap got on fire, by now he was sweating and his breath became ragged and irregular. His own penis had hardened and was now uncomfortably colliding with Narutos exposed one. The younger uchiha snapped his eyes shut trying to cut off reality. Yet he could still feel Kibas fingers moving under his t-shirt to his nipples, rubbing them with his other hand squeezing his stomach. Him and Naruto had stopped kissing and Sasuke startled when he felt something wet against his nipple. He couldn’t fight back a whimper and unwillingly thrust his hips against Narutos. The blonde let go of his hands and grabbed him through the front of his pant.

“Nghhh….” Sasuke was completely lost. “S..stop it.” He managed to let out through his pants.

It was too much for his nervous system, he was slowly falling into nothingness, soothing blackness spreading around him.

When he opened his eyes again, Kiba and Naruto were gone. Thanks goodness… He was still lying on the beach, the sun overhead giving nice warmth to his numb body, he felt spent and sleepy and began slowly sinking into sleep again when he realized two things. First naruto and kiba weren’t the only things gone. His clothes were too! His boxers was the only thing left. Second his boxers were uncomfortably tight. Damned Naruto … he was dead, sooo DEAD!!!

Sasuke sat up bolt upright and kicked the annoying sand. FUCK!!!

“Sasuke? You all right?”

“?”

“_”

“!!!”

“I…itachi?”

W…what did he do to deserve this? His brother was looming over him, his expression expressionless as usual. Calm and levelheaded as usual. And shirtless… which could be also count as usual lately.

Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and put a hand on his thigh. “Are you all right, bro?”

Sasuke schrank away and tried to stand up. Itachis presence wasn’t helping things much, primarily not the pain between his legs. There was a highly visible bulge down his boxers and Itachi didn’t have to be the owner of sharingan to notice. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably when his brothers looked over him and his eyes stopped at the concerned area.

“Lets go for a swim.” He dropped out of blue and before Sasuke even had a chance to process what he said, he got hold of his hand and led him to the water.

Sasuke was officially panicking now. The older Uchiha seemed completely oblivious to his little trouble with hormones. It was really uncomfortable to walk in this state and watching Itachis nicely formed back moving before him was making it even harder.

“Itachi, wait…” Sasuke hissed and tried to jerk free from his brothers grasp.

“Aaah…” Sasuke realized they had reached the water when his feet became wet. When he focused on his brother again, Itachi had already discarded the rest of his clothes and was wading through the water farther from the shore beckoning sasuke.

“ come on, otouto, take it off and come in…”

Sasuke had no intention to strip himself to show his brother how much he was aroused by his own relative of male sex! He squirmed with embarrassment yet still went on and followed Itachi to the water. It was clear and warm and the feeling of it flowing around his flamed privates was giving him creeps.

They had been swimming for a while, Sasuke kept hypnotizing itachis back waving in front of him. He was so beautiful. Did he just think of his bro as beautiful? Well, he did, he couldn’t help it, he wanted to flatten himself against his torso and remain like that forever. He suddenly felt very sleepy, almost light headed and his body began dangerously sinking into the depth of the lake, he was drowning but strangely wasn’t experiencing any lack of oxygen, like he was flowing in the middle of nowhere.

“careful, otouto.” Sasuke felt strong arms circling his waist and dragging him aside. He was now lying on Itachis chest, it was burning around him and Itachi was moving them to a little isle in the middle of the lake, just a pile of rocks sprinkled with sand in fact.

As the younger brother felt wet sand against his skin, Itachis body left him. He wanted it back, badly. Sasuke refused to open his eyes, he was afraid of reality, he wanted to stay forever in this dimension. Where it didn’t matter Itachi was his brother or whatever…Sasuke turned to lie on his stomach to cover his bulging lap, the sand was soft and downy and Sasuke snuggled his groin against it. He moaned immediately attracting attention of his protective brother.

itachi softly traced Sasukes upper arm. Sasuke let him, he wanted to bathe in the sensation a bit longer. His whole body was vibrating with the warmth that was spreading from where his brothers fingers touched his skin. “Aniki…” he murmured and his breathing quickened. In the meanwhile Itachis hand changed location and was now caressing the small of his back. Too close to his burning crotch, Sasuke thought, yet way too far. And then he heard it, his overloaded mind took a while to identify these small sounds but it suddenly downed on Sasuke when he had heard them. He didn’t dare to open his eyes to make sure but… these sounds. Itachi… soft groans of pleasure, or should he say selfpleasure, wet skin rubbing against wet skin. Sasuke now had a rather bright idea where was Itachis other hand. His older brother was breathing harder. the boy prickled his ears. “Sasuke…”   This sounded almost like his name.

“Itachi?”

“Shhh, don’t be s…scared.”

“itachi, I…” the weird itching in his lower abdomen intensified. Almost as if he needed to use the bathroom. Itachis hand moved assuringly across his back and sasuke whined. He had never experienced such a strong want … and not even sure for what.

“Sasuke…” had ever Itachi pronounced his name so gently?

Sasuke began trembling, his abdomen was all swollen down there and he pushed harder against the wet sand to relieve himself, the sensation it produced took him of guard. He didn’t care anymore about his face and pride. He shut his eyes even tighter and breathing heavily kept rubbing himself against the ground, he was lost in the delight, Itachis teasing fingers feeling his sides.

“Ita…” he was on the verge of bursting. Each rub, each stroke of Itachis hand, each groan he could make out. It was too much, the tension collected on his groin and was pushing down. For a moment sasuke felt like peeing himself, he pressed against the ground harder and harder, his pants and gasp becoming louder.

“Aaaaa…aaa…iieee, Ita…Ita…tachi…..aaargh.” his body spasmed and everything went blank.

The feeling….

Wetness…

Downy sand…

Soft pillow…

Sasuke blinked and looked around. It was still pitch dark, but he could vaguely recognize the outline of his desk and dresser. Oh…

Shit!

Sasuke jumped his pulse raising rapidly. Was he late? He immersed oneself into the silence. Nobody was up yet…good. He was fine then. he had enough time to… what was the wet feeling in his pants. It felt sticky…gross. He touched himself and the remaining tension vibrated through his body...Fuck! The dream came back to him… sasuke shut his eyes closed. Fuck!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

In the other room Itachi woke up to the sound of the shower running. He rubbed his eyes, it was still a little bit early and … why was Sasuke occupying the shower again. He used to shower in the evening (morning showers were Itachis habit). Masaka…

The upcoming mission was starting to make him feel a bit uneasy though.


	3. Chapter 3

The mission, Itachi had chosen, wasn’t indeed anything too difficult. Itachi wasn’t afraid to stick his neck out when it came to a mission, but he would never take any risks no matter what when it came to Sasuke. Even now his temper boiled when he recalled how Sasuke had come back from his first big mission resembling a pin cushion (viz. Zabuza and Haku fight). Kakashi had just barely saved himself from falling victim to a very nasty genjutsu.  
Anyway back to the mission ahead, the destination was the Land of Maple. This small country, traditionally under protection of Konoha, was peaceful and romantic piece of land, usually trying to stand aside of any kind of disputes and conflicts with other lands. Besides production of maple wood and maple syrup, the major capital of the country came out of tourism, which had expanded even more since Jiyraya brought out new Itcha Itcha Maple Paradise, which plot took place right there (speaking of which Kakashi also had had a down on this mission, but didn’t want to push his luck with Itachi that much).  
The objective of the mission was to track down and take care of a band of bandits who were assaulting and robbing tourists in the most popular vacation district and were harming its reputation. The tourists had already become aware of the new complications and their numbers became thinner. So it was only matter of time the daimyo would summon the guardian dog of the Maple, the Leaf Village Shinobi. According to the intel, there were no shinobi among the bandits and therefore they could be expected to be easily dealt with.  
„So, are there any shinobi among them?“ asked Sasuke.  
„There might be. We have no more precise information.“ lied Itachi. He guessed that his overly self-confident brother would scorn at such a child-play mission, should he know the truth.  
„We will be told everything else on the spot.“ Finished Itachi and waited for Sasukes reaction.  
„Hn.“ was he got.  
Itachi gave a sigh. It will be more difficult than he has thought.  
He explored his brothers face for a moment and summed it up as:  
„Everybody leave me alone, I would rather eat myself up alone than be bothered with anything you got to say, that does not directly relates to the mission.“  
After a half an hour of awkward silence Itachi tried to start up a conversation anyway. (Not in the best way though.)  
“You were up early, were you afraid I would leave you behind?”   
Sasuke tripped over a root and threw his older brother an annoyed glare.  
Itachi responded with an unsuccessfully suppressed chuckle. He thought he hit the nail on the head, but the head was somewhere else this time and Sasuke wasn’t all blushy exactly from being nervous from the mission. To tell the truth he would rather fight 10 Zabuzas just now than spend another 10 minutes in company of his brother. He still hold in live memory what he had dreamt about last night and couldn’t ignore the tingling sensation in his stomach every time the images popped up in his mind.  
“I just thought we would hit the road as early as possible, not that you would fool around for so long.” he snapped to mask his uneasiness.  
Itachi felt like slapping that spoiled brat of his brother, but recoiled himself and teased him instead. “I doubted you would really manage to get up, let alone having a shower, so I wanted to give you some extra time. “  
Sasuke gritted his teeth together. “Don’t need extra time.”  
“Whatever. Are you are so obsessed with cleanliness. Or did you think we would spend a month in wilderness without a bath?”  
Sasuke would love to bribe his brother only to drop this topic.  
“Since when are you interested when I wash myself?” he snarled so venomously that Itachi really decided on leaving the topic.   
Soon after that they jumped up to the tree tops and the rest of the journey ran in more severe pace.  
They reached the border at around ten in the evening and got to the capital at around 11. They were introduced to the daimyos palace and the servants showed them to their rooms. In the morning they were received by the daimyo himself. He looked kind of freaked out when he learnt their names. Was Tsunade- hime considering the situation so serious sending the two of Uchihas…  
Itachi tried calming him down.  
“There is no need to let yourself be worried too much, daimyo- sama. Obviously we will deal with this trouble in very short time.”  
“Well then, do what is necessary. But as discreetly as possible. Please understand, we want to remain the lable of peaceful resort. The whole troublesome situation has already negatively affected the number of visitors.”  
“Of course.”  
“Very well, you are dismissed.”  
With a bow they left to pack up and in an hour they set out again.  
“How long do you plan on spending here?” wondered Sasuke.  
“Cant tell yet. A week?”  
“A week?” Sasuke gaped at him disbelievingly. “ We will spend a whole week on such a nuisance as a band of useless robbers.”  
“This band of useless robbers has sucesfully managed to keep hiding for more than half a year already. “  
“Still we could take care of them in one afternoon.”  
“We could. We could send a group of them to a jail only to let the others escape.”  
“We could make them to tell us about their hideout.”  
“ they wouldn’t tell us willingly and I don’t know about you but I don’t feel comfortable with the idea of torturing someone unless there is someone’s life on stake.”  
Sasuke made a face as if swallowing a hedgehog but didn’t argue further, for which Itachi felt very thankful because half of his speech was a mere lie, there was no way a band of non-shinobi bandits could hide from two sharingan users, but Itachi didn’t care a crap about some bandits, the mission was only a cover to let him spend some time with his brother, maybe teach him a little bit. But Sasuke didn’t need to know that.  
For the next week they were supposed to operate undercover, under false identity of two brothers on a hunting trip. Acting hunters was going to be the easier part of the act, pretending to be brothers on good terms with each other, having fun together would prove to be much more of a challenge.  
Anyway when they reached the clearing with a cabin they would share for the oncoming week, the ice was a little bit broken after all. Itachi had been familiar with the place from one of his former missions and purposely chose it as ideal.  
The clearing was encircled by walls of red and gold maple trees, whose shivering leaves were breaking off and were carried away by the wind. As a result it was constantly raining red and gold leaves over the clearing. The roof of the log cabin as well as the raised veranda were covered with sweetly smelling leaves.  
The clearing was completely surrounded by maples. Only from the east there was an opening through witch a smooth glazed surface could be seen.   
Sasuke blinked. Was it what he thought it was……a lake? Lake? A fucking lake? What the fuck…Lake? Seriously?   
Itachi gave a chuckle upon seeing otoutos dumbfounded gaze.  
“It’s a little a bit cold for a swim today but we can give it a try later.” He genuinely didn’t mean anything perverted by thAT, yet Sasuke sure as hell imagined something very perveted while almost choking on his tongue. He secretly pinched himself to make sure the dream wasnt still going on. You know the kind of nightmare, when you wake up only to realize you are stuck on Elm Street??? But this wasn’t the case, this was real….he wasn’t just seeing things either… Sasuke shook his head in an attempt to stop the unwanted images related to lake from entering his mind.  
“Anything wrong, Sasuke?”  
“Eeee?”  
“It’s been one tiring journey up here, ne? Let’s unpack, eat something up and call it night for today.”  
Sasuke mechanically nodded his head and followed his brother inside the little cabin. There were two single beds pushed together in the opposite corner (probably a relic of adaptations made by previous occupants ), a table, three chairs and few other pieces of simple but skillfully made furniture.   
Itachi came over to the fireplace and with a fingertip wiped off a layer of dust from the ledge.  
There haven’t been many visitors lately, he thought.   
Later that evening, the two of them sat down to the fire. Suprisingly the one who initiated the debate this time was the younger brother and it naturally concerned the mission.  
“So, do you have a plan how to sniff out the bandits.”  
“I have no plan.”  
Sasuke, who had just wanted to yawn, froze with hand halfway to his mouth. Itachi didn’t have a plan ?   
“ I don’t intend sniffing anybody out in the first place. The less walking around with activated eyes and attacking people who seem suspicious to me.”  
Sasuke made a face. “So how do you intend to search them out?”  
“I don’t.”  
“ ? “  
“I don’t intend to. Why should I make the effort to get into conflict with somebody who will sooner or later come to me by himself without a hint of suspicion. Why should I give him a chance to prepare himself, to run away, in a case of armed group to scatter around the woods which they are familiar with, Im not.”  
Sasuke gulped.  
“Well…then what do you intend to do?”  
“ Wait for the deer to get into the trap.”


End file.
